satellite_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Alice Simpson
Angela Alice Simpson is an English performer who appears in the YouTube series "Satellite City". Performer History Angela Alice has been a professional performer for most of her adult life. She started doing shows on stage at the age of 14 and has continued working in the world of performing arts in one fashion or another since that moment. She has also done work for film and television, appearing in an array of projects since 2014. Meeting Sam Fennah and Joining Satellite City Angela Alice and Sam met one fateful day in 2015 after an argument online. Angela Alice was a third year student at Edge Hill University and Sam was a first year. After calling him a "C*nt" and getting into an argument with him, the two met in one of the University work studios the next day and proceeded to argue for an hour, before simply talking for a further two hours and parted ways with an agreement to differing opinions. A week later, Sam contacted Angela Alice to voice the role of Fleischer and the two have worked with each other ever since. Along with Azure Douglas, she's been one of the longest voice actors on the channel Coming out as Trans Angela Alice came out as Transgender in September 2017, making her the sole transgender performer in the cast. She was first credited under their new name not long after, in 2018 after coming out to the community. Personal Life Angela Alice was diagnosed with Autism in her teenage years, helping to explain a great variety of things, and has over the past decade been diagnosed with Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome, PTSD, BPD and Clinical Depression. While this has caused a great variety of difficulties for her life, she refuses to let it hold her back and deliberately pushes herself to live life to the fullest. When not voicing for Satellite City, Angela Alice spends a small sliver her time doing extras work, lending her voice to random projects that come her way, or recording various songs and demos. Otherwise she spends it working on an array of non voice acting things; fiction writing, running and playing in a variety of RPG Campaigns, running Murder Mystery events and volunteering for a local charity. Sometimes she has time to just sit there and stare endlessly into the abyss while trying not to let the existential dread set in. She is currently dating Azure Douglas, who she met while working for Sam Fennah. Performing Credits * The Vicious Dead (2014) - Lab Assistant Edward * LOVE.EXE (2015) - Voice Work; Computer Advert * The Pursuit of Passion (2015) - Voice Work; Narrator * Peregrine the Pathetic (2017) - Voice Work; Narrator * Snatch (2017) - Prisoner * Satellite City (2015 - Present) - Voice Work; Fleischer, Shuck (Formerly), Hayden, Hux. Physical Work; Hooded Man. Trivia * Sings with a Bass-baritone voice and favours Blues. * Runs the FENNAH Amino. * Played Pridak, Vezok, and Mata Nui in the now dead Bionicle Revolution project. * Frequently improvises lines. * Runs a D&D Campaign with members involved in Satellite City, under the name "Favoured Class: Redemption". Category:Voice Actor